


After School

by crudescere



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badboy Jaebum, Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i think so, president Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: In which Jaebum is the school’s resident delinquent and Jinyoung is done with him.





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone!  
> My internet connection was giving me head aches. I couldn’t do anything so my mind went: oh why not just write something JJP to waste time.  
> Right, instead of sleeping...this is what I did. Lmao.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Jaebum was every bit of a hard-ass and Jinyoung was so done with him. He could not, for the life of him, understand why it was so hard for Im Jaebum to just sit still and attend classes like a normal high school student instead of throwing kicks and punches around.

 

It was the third time Jaebum was called to the principal’s office for acts of violence — and it has not even been a full week yet. And every time, every damn time, he would end up in detention. Never mind that Jaebum had practically made that one classroom used for delinquents like him — that was what the adults call Jaebum — into his home. He had probably spent more time in that empty classroom than he had in actual classes for the entire school year. Jinyoung’s head hurt from the stress his best friend was giving him.

 

As usual, Jinyoung packed all his belongings and dashed towards the last room at the top floor of their school building the second the bells chimed dismissal. It was an automatic reaction for Jinyoung and he would bet his seat as council president that he has probably memorized the route to the point where he could get to the detention room even with his eyes closed.

 

Jinyoung stomped his way up the stairs and towards the room where he knew his best friend was enjoying the solitude. It did not help one bit that Jaebum never felt guilty or remorseful. And what was it this time? Jinyoung had overheard the girls in his class, those who were drooling at Jaebum’s bad boy charisma, talking that Jaebum had picked a fight with someone from the upper year and had beaten him enough for the said upper class-man to require immediate medical attention. Jinyoung cursed under his breath, what in the world was Im Jaebum doing?

 

Jinyoung slammed the door open, eager to give his best friend the scolding of a lifetime.

 

Jaebum perked up at the sound and smiled at Jinyoung. Well, it was a half-smile, half-wince since one side of his lips was split open and looked like it hurt a lot. “Hey there, Jinyoung.”

 

“What do you mean hey?” Jinyoung hissed as he threw his bag on the seat next to Jaebum. “What the hell were you thinking picking up a fight with a senior? What the hell is wrong with you?” He fumed as he rummaged for antiseptics and balms inside his bag. Jinyoung had learned to play doctor and patched up Jaebum since the latter figured out how to swing just the right angle to knock someone out. Jinyoung has been doing it for years, and he was so close to giving up.

 

Jaebum chuckled, “What’s gotten your panties in a twist, Jirongie? It’s just a few cuts and bruises. I swear, it looks worse than it actually is. Besides, you should've seen the other guy.” Jaebum smirked, clearly gloating about his win.

 

Jinyoung glared at Jaebum, “Why are you proud of this? How many times have I told you that this isn’t right, fighting isn’t right. Why do you keep on swinging your fist at any one who so much as breathe in your direction?” Jinyoung was very upset. He did not understand why Jaebum was so adamant at brawling. “What was it this time? Huh? Did he wear the wrong color of socks? Or was he wearing the same shoes as you? Answer me, Jaebum, what did he do for you to rearrange his face?”

 

Jinyoung did not mean to sound as heartless as he did. But he was mad. Jaebum did not seem to see the gravity of his actions and it was getting worse as the months go by. He was just so worried and scared for his best friend. What if one day Jaebum picked the wrong opponent and end up hurt? Like seriously hurt and injured? Jinyoung worried a lot yet Jaebum did not look like he was understanding a damn thing Jinyoung was saying.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jinyoung.”

 

“Am I? Am I the one being ridiculous?” Jinyoung exclaimed, “Look at yourself, hyung! Why are you so hard headed? For once, listen to me and stop this nonsense.”

 

Jaebum looked at him long and hard before saying, “Look, Jinyoung, if you’re worried about your image as council president being tarnished by hanging out with me, I’ll understand. You don’t have to hang around me, Jinyoung. I won’t blame you.“

 

Jinyoung wanted to pull his hair out or maybe bash Jaebum’s head on the desk. “Why would you say that? I’m worried about _you_! You’re such an asshole, Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum cracked a smile at that, “Good. I thought for a second there that you’ve had enough of me. Good thing to know that you still care.”

 

Jinyoung was definitely done with his friend. He lifted the bottle of iodine and threw it at Jaebum who dodged it easily while cackling very loudly. His best friend really had no shame.“Stop it! I’m serious, why are you treating this as a joke?”

 

“I’m not treating this as a joke. In fact, I’m serious. Very, very serious.” Jaebum said with an attempt of making a straight face but failing hard when his lips kept twitching into a smile.

 

“Ugh, I hate you.” Jinyoung groaned as he started preparing the antiseptic solutions.

 

Jaebum smirked, “That’s not what you said a while ago, though.”

 

Jinyoung dabbed the cotton soaked with antiseptic straight into the cut at Jaebum’s cheek with no warning. He did it with more force than was necessary too and he felt a small sense of victory when Jaebum flinched and let out a shout. “Shut up.” Jinyoung berated.

 

They continued in peace after that with Jinyoung disinfecting the cuts and cleaning up the dried blood all over Jaebum’s face while the other hummed with closed eyes.

 

Jinyoung examined Jaebum up close. It was absurd how happy and contented he looked while Jinyoung cleaned his face. Jaebum flinched and winced every now and then but he continued to hum and occasionally gave tiny smiles. Jinyoung felt his irritation dissipate away. He was still upset that Jaebum kept on fighting but really — with the serene and calm look Jaebum wore? Jinyoung could not continue being mad at his best friend. He internally cursed Jaebum’s handsome face, it was so stupid.

 

“I can feel you saying bad things about me in your head, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum teased. “What did I do now?”

 

Jinyoung pressed the cotton harder into Jaebum’s brow where a deep wound slashed diagonally. Jinyoung hoped it would not leave a scar. He sighed, “Hyung, tell me. What was the reason this time? I heard that the other guy was sent to the hospital. He must have done something for you to go ham on him.”

 

It was true. Despite the allegations and rumors surrounding Jaebum’s violent streak, he was not someone who just beat up random people. It was usually a case of provoking — it just so happened that Jaebum’s patience was non-existent. But still, Jaebum did not fight if he was not _provoked_.

 

“He said you were sucking the principal’s dick. That’s why you got the council seat.” Jaebum mumbled, “I can’t let him get away with that, Jinyoung. He had to learn his lesson.”

 

Jinyoung was astounded. What? Did Jaebum just send a guy to the hospital for some nonsense insult? Wow.

 

“Hyung, are you that stupid?”

 

Jaebum guffawed, “What did you say? Didn’t you hear me? He said you were- ugh, I don’t wanna say it again. But I defended your honor! How come you’re not grateful?”

 

Jinyoung hit Jaebum’s head, “You are so stupid, Jaebum. You know very well that that isn’t true and yet you let yourself be baited into a fight? You’re unbelievable.”

 

Jinyoung could not believe his friend. Sure, it was disappointing to know that someone would say something nasty like that about him but the insult was baseless and obviously out of envy. Why would Jaebum let himself be affected that much?

 

“Hey, hey. I beat up a guy for your sake. I actually expected you to swoon and fall all over my manly charms.”

 

Jinyoung hit Jaebum on the head again, “You’re so annoying and ridiculous! Seriously, what are you, five? You think that’s romantic?” He slapped Jaebum’s head once more, “Ugh, maybe if I hit you hard enough, your brain would rewire and start to function properly.”

 

Jinyoung brought his hand up to hit Jaebum again only for it to be caught by the latter. “Stop hitting me. Or don’t. Please continue, it’s kinky.” Jaebum sleazily remarked.

 

Jinyoung was so done with him.

 

“I hate you. You can patch yourself up, I’m leaving.”

 

He was about to turn around and leave. However, Jinyoung was stopped by Jaebum’s hands suddenly gripping at his waist and yanking him forward. He stumbled onto Jaebum’s lap and was secured there as Jaebum encircled his arms around his torso — after Jaebum arranged his leg to straddle him properly and comfortably.

 

“What in the world are you doing now?” Jinyoung asked, wide eyed. They were still at school grounds, for goodness’ sake. They cannot be caught in this compromising position.

 

“Don’t worry, Jinyoung. Most of the school has gone home now. It’s only that guard by the front gates left and he never visits me here, just makes sure that I don’t sneak out the campus before my hours are up.” Jaebum tightened his embrace and the action carried Jinyoung closer towards Jaebum. “Now, hurry and give me a kiss. That’s a better medicine than all the crap you keep on putting on my face.”

 

Jinyoung cursed Jaebum’s ridiculously handsome face again. Why was his best friend this good-looking? It made every decision-making difficult for Jinyoung. He was council president and Jaebum, his best friend and boyfriend, was the school’s number one delinquent. He knows that it was against the school rules to commit public displays of affection.

 

But there was no one around, they were not technically around the public. Besides, they were already in the detention room.

 

So Jinyoung rolled his eyes and erased Jaebum’s smug grin...using his lips.

 

Jaebum was right. The antiseptic solution was crap — well, at least it _tasted_ like crap.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s it. It’s short but I hope you still enjoyed it. :)  
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
